


Fanart for The Least of All Possible Mistakes

by saltkettle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanart, Female Lestrade, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3902350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkettle/pseuds/saltkettle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am weak for silver fox lady!Lestrade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Rightful Tasering of Mr. Holmes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Least of All Possible Mistakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/330685) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



> It’s hardly her fault that when she hears, “Ms. Georgiana Lestrade — a pleasure to finally meet you in person,” coming from just over her shoulder, she reaches into her handbag and opts to tase first and ask questions later. 

[The Least of All Possible Mistakes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330685?view_full_work=true) by rageprufrock

 


	2. A Small but Thoughtful Gift

> “Please, Georgiana,” Mycroft scolds, but every syllable is rich with humor, “I should like to think that if I were ever to try to bribe you, you would know. _This_  is a get well gift, and an apology for my brother.”
> 
> “What? Wholesale? You’re going to need a bigger gift,”

[The Least of All Possible Mistakes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330685?view_full_work=true) by rageprufrock 

 


	3. A Necessary Expense

> Mycroft’s just as long-limbed as Sherlock, tall and minus the eating disorder, so the coat is vast on her, swallowing up her hands until only her fingertips show. She turns up the collar to keep out the cold as she flags down a taxi. It’s an expense she’d usually scoff at so close to the Tube, but this way, there’s only the one witness to the way she curls up in the back and presses her face into the fabric, breathing in. 

[The Least of All Possible Mistakes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330685?view_full_work=true) by rageprufrock 

 


	4. The Dancing Master

> “Let me guess,” George babbles, to shut out the high-pitched nervousness ringing in her head. Mycroft is pausing now, midway onto the floor, pressing a hand to her back, just beneath the shoulder blade, and George wonders if he can feel her heart thudding through her lungs and muscle and ribs and skin on the other side. “You had terribly a terribly posh dancing master when you were a boy.”
> 
> He smiles at her, the real one. “Ah — Sherlock and I both did.”
> 
> And then George is too delighted to be scared anymore. “ _No_.”

[The Least of All Possible Mistakes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330685?view_full_work=true) by rageprufrock 

 


	5. Carry On

> She falls asleep in the car on the way home, cheek pressed against the buttery leather of the seats, and when she wakes up, it’s half-one and Mycroft is touching her shoulder, saying, “Georgiana,” and his coat is tucked around her like a blanket. 

[The Least of All Possible Mistakes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330685?view_full_work=true) by rageprufrock 

 


	6. Sebastian Moran is a Creeper

> George slumps against the document boxes, doubling over her knees and glowering up at him, because Moran has that cheeky grin like a naughty schoolboy — delighted for a new set of pigtails to pull. Worse, he drags a leering smile up and down the length of her, and she watches him watch her bare toes with some fascination, the nails painted the dark blue of scarab beetles and chipping badly.
> 
> “Yeah, all right, say it,” she invites, just to get it over with.
> 
> “No, no, it’s a good look on you,” he laughs, waving at her feet, the deep v of her blouse, three buttons undone, the mad state of her hair, as if this isn’t exactly what George had been expecting with resigned impatience to begin with. “Very sexy.”

[The Least of All Possible Mistakes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/330685?view_full_work=true) by rageprufrock 

 


End file.
